Threath or ally?
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: An idea that I got a few years ago. I left it alone, but now I started on FanFiction, I wanted to make something like this. You guys got this story or nonsense (that's up to you) thanks to a problem with my games. Just don't ask me about it. I have given the idea some time. Read T for killing, bit ecchi, blood. Dark at moments. Almost forgotten. OC X Sohara. On hiatus.
1. Meeting a friend?

First chapter. I hope you guys like it. It's just an idea that has been playing the last years. I decided to put in on paper.

* * *

Tomoki Sakurai woke up the morning, only to find a huge cleavage before his eyes. "Good morning, Master." He looked up and saw the green eyes of Ikaros before him. Normally, any guy would be happy to wake up like that, but he only sighed. He had talked about it so many times that he decided that it couldn't bother him anymore. He got on his knees so he and his Angeloid were on the same height.

"Ikaros, I told you not to wake me up like that. Don't you know that already?" The angeloid looked a bit spaced out. "I never woke Master up in another way, so how would I know one?" Tomoki face palmed himself. "Never mind. Is breakfast ready?" His stomach was rumbling. He had one weir dream tonight. The normal one with Daedalus, but this time she was warning him for attacks going to happen at him. Not by the Synapse, but by something else. Someone else.

Tomoki went downstairs to find his childhood friend Sohara Mitsuki, known as the Killer Karate shopper together with Nymph on his living room. "Good morning, Tomo-chan." She greeted her friend. "Morning, Sohara." He looked around. "Where is my breakfast? I thought that Ikaros had made some for me." He took a look at Nymph. "Nymph." The blue haired angeloid looked up. Next to her laid a huge collection of potato chips. "Don't ask me. I would look in the kitchen." Tomoki yawned. "You're getting sick sooner or later." When he walked in the kitchen, there weren't one but two angeloids. Astrea, but also Hiyori Kazane in the kitchen. Astrea was licking a plate clean what was supposed to be Tomoki's meal. He sighed. "That was my meal. What am I now going to eat?" Still licking the plate, Astra looked up. "I don't know. This was here so I decided to eat. I'm hungry." Astrea still had no basic skills of humans. Tomoki looked down. "Don't worry, Sakurai-kun. I got something for you." Hiyori gave him a obento box. He looked from the box to the girl. "Thank you." His eyes were teared. "Tomo-chan. Don't lose time. We need to go to school." Tomoki nodded and the girls went to dress themselves. A few minutes later and the group left the place.

It was nice weather, not too hot, just 20 C°. Perfect for spring. When they got at the school, whisperings were shattered. For being one of the most lecherous things in history, Tomoki made a name for himself. Nymph and Sohara sighed when Tomoki was fantasying about the girls.

In the meantime, a guy cycled through the weather. "Shit, I'm already late." His ears were covered with his headphones. He stood out quite a bit. He didn't wear a school uniform like most persons of his age did, but more because he covered his head with a hoodie. When he got at the school, he stopped suddenly for the school gate. He jumped of the bike and walked with it to the school. He turned off the MP3. He buried his hands in his pockets and walked with the rest of the persons.

He looked around, but when he couldn't find the faculty room, he walked to a few girls.

"Excuse me." The girls tensed up. "What do you?"  
"Sorry, I didn't want to startle you." He took one hand after his head and he smiled what somehow calmed down the girls. "I'm new here and I need to find the faculty room." The situation brightened up. "Ah, I see. You just go in the building and got on the second floor. You'll find it immediately at your right hand." He nodded. "Thanks. I'm off."  
"Eh, may we ask?" When he raised an eyebrow, he looked to them. "Yes."  
"In which class you're going to be?" He took his backpack off and looked in his notebook.

"Class 2-1." The girls immediate got a black aura. "What's up?"  
"You need to be careful. Look out for Sakurai." The girls walked off and the guy shrugged his shoulders. "Well, no time to waste." He walked on when he found the room.

When he knocked, a beautiful black haired woman opened the door. Instantly, the guy got a blush. "Yes?" He shook his head. "I'm the new transfer student. Adjzof Mattheus. I should be transferring today." She seem to dug in her memory. "Ah, yes. Now I remember. I'm Takazai-sensei. I give English classes. My first period is Class 2-1 so you can walk with me. You just wait here, okay." The guy nodded.

"No problem, sensei." When the teacher went back in the room , he took out his mobile phone and decided to play on it until time came. After five minutes, he felt a dark aura. He looked up and saw a buxom girls standing who had purple hair. If he could see the aura, he found it a good match. "Morning." He said while he put his phone away. He put up his guard when she walked to him. In a flash, he felt her hand around his face. "What the?"  
"Phones are not allowed in this school. Didn't you know that?" The guy struggled to get off Mikako's power. "No, I didn't. I'm new here. Could you let me go, please?" The girl smiled. "What was that?"  
Before her tormenting could go on, she felt how his hand around her wrist and slowly turning her hand. "Let. Me. Go." She let him go and saw his blue eyes looking at her. "What the hell was that for?"  
"Don't you know? I'm Mikako Satsukitane, Student Council President. And you are?" Mattheus stood up. ". Adjzof Mattheus, at your service." The most of the girls were shocked that someone could withstand their Presidents iron grip. "Well, Adjzof-san. You need to learn the rules. Kneel for me."

He only reacted by putting his left shoulder against the wall. "I bend my knee to no man." He didn't displayed any kind of feeling, he just made a statement. "If you want to me to kneel, you need to kill me." He gritted his teeth when he stood up. "And tougher men have tried and failed."

Mikako looked up and her dark aura got a form, but Mattheus didn't react, only looking up to her. When he did, she got a feeling that was somehow forgotten. "Leave me alone and I'll do the same." She clicked her fingers and as soon she did, a private army enrolled at the school. "Do you know I'm the daughter of the local Yakuza family?" She giggled when her army blew up the windows.

Mattheus looked up and walked slowly towards her. When her heads were at the same place where he could look out of her army, he opened his mouth. "Do you know that I was a freelance mercenary for most of my time?"

In a second, he took over the gun of one the men. He pulled the man towards him and took his neck at a point where he stopped struggling. Before he let go, he evaded one of the other men, swinging a sword to him. In a sec, he stopped the sword by a pivot knife of his own. Before the men could react, he disarmed him and threw him the window. Before Mikako had even a grip at the situation, she was already pinned down to the floor. She was struggling until she found a knife that came from under the boys sleeve. Her men couldn't react. A sniper could shoot him off her, but they had the risk of hitting her as well. "Listen, it's not my cup of tea to kill vermin, but I like it when I do it. Leave me alone and you'll be fine. I've taken out bigger armies than your own. So stop them." She sighed. "You have quite some guts." Her voice was almost singing. "I take that as a yes." He let her go, but before she could get up, he made sure that his face and her were on the same height by taking her hair. "Let me clear. Should you ever dare to insult and threaten me again, I'll cut your liver out." When he let her go, he walked to Takazai-sensei. "Good day."

"Already causing trouble on your first day?" He had a slight smile on his face. "Sorry, trouble normally got in my way." The woman sighed. "Well, we got trouble enough at this school. Follow me." Mattheus got after her. "Sensei, what do you mean with trouble?" He got an interesting tone. "Well, are you quickly surprised, Adjzof?" He shook his head. "No, not most of the time. Why do you ask?"

"Your class is not normal. Let me put it to you this way." When she opened the door, Tomoki was chased around by the girls. For some weird reason, they were naked. The guys were looking as well to the girls or they were laughing. "I think that I get what you meant. Not normal at all." Sohara tripped when Tomoki jumped out over the teachers head and he ran out the classroom. "That idiotic Sakurai. Excuse me for a minute, Adjzof. Could you please wait here for me?" The guy nodded. "I think I can find a way to do something when you're off. Good luck."

The woman ran after Tomoki. When most of the girls followed her, the guys just went to their seat. No one cared about Sohara who sat naked on the floor. She covered her breast and other parts with her arms. Teareyed, she cursed Tomoki. He got his hands on one of Ikaros cards and used for something that was above his level. She saw two feet standing before her. Mattheus offered her a hand "Hey, are you okay?" She looked up and for some reason, he began to blush. Sohara had big brown eyes and she was beautiful. "Yes, thank you. When she stood up, she realised that she was naked. Her emotions took her over and she got at the boy. "You perv." She jumped up and her deadly karate chop flew at his head. For some reason, she didn't fell a head, but a fist. The guys were looking with a few horny eyes to the spectacle that was jiggling as Sohara couldn't get through the boy.

When Takazai-sensei got back with Tomoki, she was busy scolding the beat up boy. "Do you never learn it, Sakurai? You need to." She couldn't say much more, because Sohara was still busy trying to break Mattheus hand. After a few uneasy moments, she felt pain at her side. She let go and fell on the floor once again. She caressed her hand, while Mattheus just looked up to her. He removed his jacket and gave it to her. "Here. I don't think you wanna naked all day." She took it and hastily got the jacket around her and she nodded. "Who are you?"

"I'm your new classmate. Nice to meet you all."

After a few seconds the girls and boys shouted simultaneously "EHHHHHHH?

* * *

And that's it for the first chapter. I have taken a bit more extreme then I hoped, but I'm happy with the results. Expect next chapter in one of these days, but I think I'm going to make this a long run story.


	2. Getting used to school

Second chapter. Introduction and Mattheus got to know the rest.

* * *

After the class settled down and the girls got their clothes back, they could now greet their new classmate. Mattheus was not more than five minutes in the class and he already made a name for him. 'Iron fist' after stopping Sohara's attack, well, at least he found it better than his last. 'Blond Kneecapper' is not a name you'd take up with a seventeen year old, but Mattheus is hardly anything normal. After the class settled down, Mattheus could introduce himself to the rest of his classmates.

"My name is Adjzof Mattheus. I'm seventeen years and I hope we have a fun year. Questions?" Tomoki couldn't help, but feel jealous when he saw one of the girls raised her hand and asked him. "Where do you come from?" It wasn't the question, but the interest that made him so angry. The son of a bitch was not more than one hour at school, but he was already popular. "Flanders. At least, I'm born there. Between the Netherlands and Flanders. That's all I know." Another girl raised her hand and again Tomoki felt jealous. This time a few guys agreed with him. "What's with your last name? It seems a bit weird to me." Mattheus sighed. "I agree on that, but I don't remember or have a last name. I got a hell of a past and the only thing that I could call a father was a guy who was an older mercenary. My mentor if you want it. He was killed a few years ago and I decided to leave the war. I took his last name. To give myself one and to honour him. Other questions?" The girls looked around. He was strong and mysterious. They were drawn to him like bears to honey. "What have you done exactly?" He sighed and closed his eyes. "Telling you that is not a good idea if you guys appreciate a good night of sleep. I would leave my past out of now. That's all I wanna tell. Oh and I highly advise you not too start digging." Despite he said some frightful words, nothing aggressive got out the boy. "Okay, Adjzof. You can sit down next to Mitsuki." He nodded. "Can you please raise your hand, Mitsuki?" Sohara got her hand in the air and with a heavy blush she looked away from the boy. Her hand was warped in bandage. When the girls were discussing to take her to the infirmary, everyone was making a fuss, Mattheus just took some bandage out of his bag and began to nurse Sohara. She was almost crying of the pain and she couldn't be more shocked when the same boy that hurt her wanted to help her. "Give me your hand." Instantly, she refused. "I'm not going to do any harm. I'm going to help you." Without waiting for her answer, he took her arm and began to warp her hand. She was dumbfounded. "EHBO is nothing compared what I've done before. We better not disturb the nurse and I think I better help you out." He smiled and she felt at ease.

When a few girls looked at him with dark eyes, they wanted to attack him, but he evaded them, but in a reflex he took Sohara with him. She blushed when she felt his arms around her. "Sorry." He looked down on her and put her down. "A natural reflex. My apologies. What's the big idea?" He turned to the girls. "What are you doing to her?" He had a dumb look in his eyes. "I'm helping her. What else should I be doing now?" She sat on the floor when he looked up. "I'm done. Take it easy on your arm the coming days." He walked off to the black board when he looked to an naked and heavy injured Tomoki. He looked back to Sohara. "That normal?"  
"In some way, yes." She heavily blushed. "Man, she's cute." He thought.

When he settled down he looked to her arm. "Is that alright?" She caressed it. "It hurts." He had a gentle smile. "Sorry for that, but I really don't wanna be killed. Besides, didn't nothing wrong, did I?" She shook her head. "Okay, everyone, lessons are going to begin." As soon the lessons started, Mattheus seemed to be excellent in English. Every question Takazai-sensei asked was correct and he was good in speaking as writing. Sometimes, he glanced to Sohara. She had more problems writing and she definitely had problems keeping her tears in. "Okay everyone, that's it for today. Next time revision of this and you could us Adjzof as an example." Mattheus waved with his hands. "Don't say that too loud, sensei." The woman left the room and before the girls had the chance of turning to the boy, he was focused on Sohara. "Couldn't get the writing, did ya?" He asked at a friendly tone. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It hurt too much." He turned to his desk and gave her his copies. "Here, if you want them. I don't need them. I'll see for the revision." Sohara looked back from the book to him. "Why are you so good in English?" With a slight chuckle, he tapped her head. "I don't have a lot of memories. First thing I remembered was house destroyed. Didn't know anything. Traveling around until Adjzof Kerakov took me in. Ex-arm dealer. Despite that fact, a good man. He trained me and learned me how to fight. Sticked with him, until he was killed a year or two ago." He looked away to hide his face of pain. "I'm sorry." He shrugged his shoulders. "You can't know it. Besides, he died like he wanted. As a warrior, but I'm not here for the past. Can I stick with you for the rest of the class?" She blushed immediately after that. He sat back. "Something wrong?"  
"No, it's just that we have P.E. in the afternoon." Mattheus got it. "No problem, I get it. What's next" Before he could get on, he was dragged away by the girls. "Mitsuki-san, it's no fair you get all the fun. Let us join in." They dragged the boy back in his seat and surrounded him. Agony was spread by the boys. "Okay, what do you wanna know?" He realised he better hold that question for himself.  
"What's your favourite food?"  
"What's your ideal type of girl?"  
"What do you like to do in your free time?"  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"Can I touch your hair?"  
"Can I be your first?"  
The guy held his hand in the air pushing them off. "Hey, hey, calm down. First of all, I have no experience of girls, I like quite some food, I like to game, fight and free run. I highly advise you not to touch my body unless you get my permission and I'm easily offended so could you leave me alone, because I was talking to Mitsuki, right?"

Sohara looked up. This was the first time someone shown interest in her, besides her breasts. The girls left, disappointed and Sohara looked to him. "Why've done that?"  
"Can't stand a lot of noise?" He looked back. "I hate noise. What subject do we have after this?"  
"Home economics, so that's cooking?" Mattheus grinned at her response. "Oh, boy, that sounds promising." The class made themselves ready. Mattheus took his backpack on his shoulders and waited until Sohara was ready. "Could you show me the way?" She nodded and together they walked to the place. For some reason, they got a lot of glares. Mattheus because he was already popular and Sohara for getting along with someone like him. Through the mics, they heard the voice of Mikako. For some reason, Mattheus and Tomoki cringed.

"Everyone, the lessons are skipped. We have an activity planned from now on." Mattheus looked to Sohara. "Is that normal, Mitsuki?" She smiled, but Mattheus had no problem to see that see was nervous. "Normally, she has planned something michevous. Hey, may I ask you to call me Sohara?"

The guy shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, but you have to call me Mattheus, deal?" The girl nodded.  
"Of course. Let's get to the place." The two started to run and found the place.

* * *

And that's it for the second chapter. I didn't want it to make it too big so it's this short. See you guys later.


	3. Seen a lot?

When they arrived at the scene, they saw a huge area that is still pressure was underway. It had left multiple fields. You could see forests, deserts and rivers. Matt raised an eyebrow and then he pointed out, he began to talk to Sohara. "That's normal?" For the short time he was in school, he noticed some strange things. "Yes, we are used to it. Are not you surprised?

"No, not really. I've seen many more weird things when I was traveling." They saw Mikako get up onstage. "Everyone welcome to the double survive. In this parkour, there is one object. We have two hunting objects. Matthew Adjzof and Tomoki Sakurai. In this object, you need girls to chase those guys and completely subdue them by the stripping them naked and hanging them on. Does everyone agree? The boys are left. Questions? "She saw a hand in the air turns into a middle finger. "Are we to fight back or find a way to defend ourselves?" Matthew was angry about it. "Of course you can. But I do not think that will work. The prey can now dress. "Tomoki got to his knees." This too. What did I ever do to deserve this?  
"" Do not worry Sakurai-kun. You can strip down to girls as well. "His eyes were bright open in his chibi fashion." Really? "" Hai.  
"He immediately begin fantasying aloud how he could make his game. The girls were dismissed by the perversion that he in mind had. "So if we allowed to fight back, then I fight back the way I see fit." They saw stand Mattheus and he dressed in a short time. On his belt were throwing knives, he had a bardiche on his back and a gun in his back. "It was a bad idea to make me a victim. I fight back. But it's too late to change it back. I am fired. What are the fucking rules? "

"Hai, okay, listen to everybody. You have to chase these guys and strip them naked. They can do it. You're armed with the best weapons from the family Satsukitane. Immediately armed himself with the girls the same. The boys can win if they get their clothes for the rest of the day may hold.  
"You're going to join them Sohara." The girl tense. Matthew had his bardiche on his shoulders. "If you do that, that's not a good idea. "Sohara turned to him." I have to. If the prez is, we must do it.  
"" Idiot, but if you insist, then you is not easy. I think I know what to do "He went to his starting place and he made himself ready." You get five minutes and then we begin the pursuit. On your marks. Start. "

Before anyone could react, Matthew took off in high speed. Before most could react, he was already in the three running through them like a monkey. Tomoki looked after him. "That's not fair. You have to stay behind and help me strip the girls.  
'' The five minutes are up." For some reason he ran better, but Tomoki had his own strategy. He undressed, freaking out and walked the girls began. "Nobody can beat me when it comes to  
this." "What are you doing?" A dark, ominous voice said. Sohara had gathered her dark aura and he looked up. He was fucked up.  
Tomo-chan, no ecchi "Sohara-san, please wait." "." She began a second later hack on him and she held out her arms and left. "Now, where would the other man ran away?" She wondered while Mikako took Tomoki and hung it up in the threes and offered everyone threw dirt at him 3000 yen.

In the meantime, Matthew was in threes, listen to the music. "I'm breaking the habit tonight." He stopped in the middle of the time, when he saw the girls running through the forest. "The bastard is fast."  
"We need to find him and give him  
mercy." "Yes, he will be grateful and make him our slave. We can ask anything from him."

Matthew smiled and looked on until he found what he wanted. Who is a better word, for Sohara in hunting as well. Matthew had a good place, impossible to recognize, and he could sit the whole time just waiting for them to finish, but he did not want to wait all day.

He jumped over the branches and when he was on a strong branch he took a rope from his belt. The making of a lasso, he focused on Sohara. She was behind the rest and the right time he threw it to the girls. Before she could scream, she was pulled up. "A good  
day." "Matthew. What are  
you?" "Well, I have to wait until we are ready, but I have no interest to go it alone. So you and I are going to to stay here. I'm not going to do something perverted. Just a chat, but if you scream, you hit the ground. Understood? "She nodded." Thank you,  
but. "" What?  
"" Everyone, I found Matthew. "Before the man could react, he saw the girls turn tail and throwing stones at him. "Well, I think that's not a good idea." He jumped out of the three and landed on the ground. He let Sohara and took his bardiche. "Get him." The first girl attacked with a sword. He deflected it and the other end of it, he gave her a push. The girl gasped and fell to the ground. Before anyone could react differently he got in the first and with a swirl she was thrown and fell to the ground. With another whirl he took another. He jumped like a girl cut at him and he gave her a rush that made her stumble. When the girls got the guns, he drew his own weapon. Before the girls could react, he fired a few rounds, so they all fall to the floor. "My personal designed gun. It's a hackneyed version of the 1887. It has a larger warehouse and I can use it with one hand. Someone else in a round?" He looked around and saw only stand Sohara. "I was a mercenary and a damn good one. Do you really think you schoolgirls have a chance?" She was again caressed her hand. "You go for another round?" He shook his head. "I assumed you're going to use that again karate chop." She flew at him, but he deflected her side. With one of his hands, he got to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Enough. I'm not here for a fight."

In a second, he saw a racing arrow at him. "Soha, we're out." He took the girl and ran away. He protected her for the impact and she could see why he jumped. The Angeloids had their weapons active. "Well, I did not have to wait too long." He left his bardiche began to flow at his side and energy.

"Nymph." Blue hair Angeloid began to analyze it. "It is energy, but not like our own, it is similar."  
"Vergincetorix"

The angeloids looked to the boy. He touched Sohara's head and smiled. "Better you don't see this."

* * *

And that's it for now. You can say this story is for a time on hiatus. I wanna focus on my other story. I'll work on this later. It's been too long since I watched the anime.

Sorry, guys. I haven't abandon this story, but I'll work on it later.


End file.
